My Ouran Host Club
by Renee123
Summary: Mizuki, a new girl in the school finds the host club. The members force her to become their 'dog' and as thje time passes, all of them start liking her. Their feelings for her are disturbing their host abilities. Will the club fall apart?


Okay, so I basically just need to go to the chairman's office and talk to him. My first day at school started not so well. First of all, my driver was late, so I needed to use my car which had no fuel, so I had to go on a bus and I was late anyway. And in the bus everyone stared at me and my clothes. Ok, I know it's not so often to see an emo girl on the streets of Japan, but I don't think I looked that bad.

Ok, first thing first. I DO NOT cut my wrist. That's what psychos who THINK that are emos do. Emo is a style. It's not like I can't laugh or smile, it's just that I have an attitude and a different point of view of the world. I have long black wavy hair and most of the time I wear a hair band, but still let the front lay on my forehead. I wore a pink top and a black skirt with black and pink tights.

When I arrived, I was the first one to run out of the bus. Gee, what's wrong with these people? I looked up at the building.

"Wow." I said. "It's huge!" It had four enormous buildings, surrounded by a huge garden and a pond and a fountain in the middle.

I bent over the map that was placed near the entrance. It would take me about thirty minutes to get to the main building, since the place was so huge, and I was already late… eh… what have I got to lose, I bet they won't do anything important on the first day… I don't think they do anything important here at all. With a sigh I pulled my bag up my shoulder and made my way into the school grounds.

"I'm, again, sorry I was so late. I don't want to bother you with my worthless excuses, sir, therefore I'll not say the reason of my late arrival." I said, bowing in front of the blond haired chairman. While my hair covered my face, it was slowly getting red. Jesus, he was so handsome.

"It's ok, it's ok." He said with a happy voice. I straightened. "It's your first day after all, and I'm not going to complain to you about being late, everyone is late on their first day. And since your grades were so good in America, we're honored that you've decided to attend this school, Miss Tsukuyomi."

I smiled at his smile. He had very blond hair and blue eyes. I could tell that he was half French. He looked about forty. I wonder if he had a kid in the school.

"Your uniform will be delivered to you tomorrow, for now you can wear what you want." He said.

"Thank you." I said. Damn, you don't meet such a nice chairman so often.

"It's recess right now, so you may go and find some friends." He waved me off with his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Suoh." I said, bowing.

"No problem. Bye bye!" he said. I pushed the heavy doors and walked out. I sighed. I certainly didn't want to 'find some friends' right now. I just needed a quiet place to think about everything.

I walked around one of the buildings (God knows which one) and tried remembering where everything was. I came across an abandoned music room. It seemed like a good place to spend half an hour break and I felt like playing the piano, so I pulled the door.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze and rose petals flew out of the room. I glanced inside the room and saw a group of boys in knight costumes. "Welcome." They said in a choir.

I blinked twice. The boy in the middle walked over to me. "Well, look at this, men. It's the new girl." He said. He had beautiful dark blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Katsu, Kiyoshi, I believe this young lady is in your class." A boy with black hair and glasses said, looking into some papers.

"We have never seen her before. All we know is that there was supposed to be a new girl coming." Two twins with red hair and yellow cat eyes replied at the same time.

"Hm…" the guy in glasses said. "Alright."

"Oh, how delighted we are that you've decided to come to us first thing. So, tell me, which kind of guys do you prefer. The cool ones." He said, pointing at the guy in glasses. "The little devil type." He pointed at the twins that grinned at me. "The strong silent type." He pointed at a tall, dark haired guy with a straight face. "The boy Lolita type." He pointed a small, blond boy who held a bunny. "Or," he reached to me and cupped my chin. "The princely type." His face was just an inch from mine. I stood there, staring into his face for a minute, then pushed him away. He took a step back under my force and blinked twice in shock.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked. They all stared at me.

"This is The Host club." They said altogether.

And then I knew, that walking into this abandoned music room, was the worst mistake of my life.


End file.
